


Lost in Research

by supernaynay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Boyd and Kira are Derek's Best Friends, Future AU, It's not important to the story but I need to put it out there, Kira and Boyd have strong eyebrow game, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Pregnant Derek, Scott and Lydia are Stiles' Best Friends, Super Fluffy At The End, They learned from the master, little angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 07:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5903413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaynay/pseuds/supernaynay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Okay what the hell? Why are you two looking at me like I killed a puppy or something? And why did my husband and my best friends just walk out of the house?”</p>
<p>Kira was now so mad that her eyes were glowing. Stiles is man enough to admit that he is scared shitless right now.</p>
<p>Boyd just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You seriously have no idea what you did, do you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Research

**Author's Note:**

> More pregnant Derek because I love it. And just so you know Scott and Kira are a couple as are Boyd and Lydia. It has nothing to do with the story but in my head they are together :) Derek being an Alpha isn't relevant either but I have a hard time resisting making him an Alpha whenever I can get away with it.

Stiles day had started off normal enough. He and Derek had gone to Deaton’s that morning to pick up a book that Deaton had found for Stiles. It was so full of information that Stiles had been focused on that and nothing else for the rest of the day. 

He vaguely remembered Derek trying to talk to him a couple times but didn’t think much about it. Derek knows how he gets when he gets sucked into new information and Stiles would make it up to him later just like always.

The problem now is that Derek just walked out of the house in the middle of dinner with Lydia and Scott following him. Derek had tears in his eyes and Stiles has absolutely no idea what is going on.

Now has Boyd and Kira staring at him like he’s an idiot and are considering a slow, painful death for him.

“Okay what the hell? Why are you two looking at me like I killed a puppy or something? And why did my husband and my best friends just walk out of the house?”

Kira was now so mad that her eyes were glowing. Stiles is man enough to admit that he is scared shitless right now.

Boyd just sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You seriously have no idea what you did, do you?”

“No...I’ve obviously hurt Der...guys please tell me so I can fix it.” He knew that tears were starting to form but he didn’t care, nothing upset him faster than realizing that he had hurt Derek, even unintentionally.

Kira’s eyes stopped glowing but she still looked like she wanted to kill him. “Tell us about your morning.”

“What does that have to do with…”

Boyd practically growled at him. “Stiles.”

“Fine, after breakfast I told Derek that I had to go to Deaton’s to pick up a book, he said that he wanted to come with me because he had something to talk to him about. We went, I got the book and started reading it right away. This book is seriously amazing, it even has a section on…”

Boyd did growl this time. “Stiles.”

“Shit sorry, you know how distracted I get when Deaton gives me something new. Anyway, I was going through the book, I heard the two of them talking but I wasn’t paying attention because awesome new book you know. We got home and I just kept reading. I think Der tried talking to me a couple times but I don’t know what he said. Yes, I know it’s dickish of me but come on it’s not anything new, I always do this and Derek knows it so that’s probably not why he’s upset. Besides, he kind of likes it when I do that because he likes all the ways that I’ve come up with to make it up to him.” He couldn’t stop himself from wiggling his eyebrows as he said the last part.

Kira’s face looked slightly less murderous and a bit more nauseous now. “Ugh all three of you are idiots. They both should have known better than you let you have that book but dude you have some serious ass kissing to do and it doesn’t excuse what happened a few minutes ago.”

“What did happen a few minutes ago because all I remember is me telling you guys about what I’ve found in the book so far and then the three of them walking out.”

They both seemed to be ignoring Stiles and having a silent conversation with their eyebrows. They had both definitely taken a class or two in “Derek Hale’s eyebrow communication”.

After like twenty minutes, okay it was really like one but it definitely felt longer, Boyd finally spoke up. “I don’t think we should tell you.”

“What? No! You guys need to tell me so I can fix it.”

“What Boyd means is, this is something that should come from Derek not us.”

Now Stiles couldn’t stop himself from pacing and pulling on his hair. “But what if he doesn’t come back? What if he decides I’m not worth the hassle anymore? What if this is the thing that proves to him that he made a mistake when he married me? What if…”

Boyd interrupted because he knew that Stiles would work himself into a panic attack if he didn’t stop him soon. “He’s pregnant.”

Stiles came to a stop so fast that he lost his balance and fell into the wall. “He’s….really?”

Kira was instantly up and checking him for injuries. “Yeah, he really is. Sounds like he’s been trying to tell you all day. I’m guessing he decided to say something at dinner hoping that he would finally get your attention.”

“Fuck...I....how in the hell do I fix this? I don’t want him to think that I’m not happy....the baby isn’t even here and I’m already a shitty father.” Stiles was now definitely crying as he slid down the wall onto the floor.

Kira grabbed both sides of Stiles face to force him to look at her. “You are not a shitty father! You are a man who gets caught up in researching for his pack. Not just because it’s fascinating to you but because you want to keep us as safe as possible.”

As Kira sat next to Stiles, Boyd got up and sat on his other side. “She’s right man, you do more to keep this pack safe than anyone, even Derek. He’s great at the everyday things but you are the one who is always aware of things that we haven’t even considered yet. You’re the one we come to for plans because you already have like three ideas in your head about how to fix something before we even ask.”

Stiles wiped the tears from his cheeks and put his head on Boyd’s shoulder. “I’m going to be a dad...holy shit...I need to find Der, he needs to know how happy I am and how sorry I am for upsetting him.”

Derek was smiling at him from the doorway of the kitchen. “He already knows.”

Stiles was instantly up and wrapping his arms around Derek. “I’m so sorry Der, I should have been paying attention to you today, I should have…”

Derek buried his face in Stiles neck. “Baby stop please. I know you’re sorry. Lydia and Scott pointed out that I knew the research would suck you in and that I probably shouldn’t have announced it at dinner without you knowing first and without everyone else being here. I should have waited to tell you until tonight when we were going to bed.”

“Stop, no apologizing from you. I’m the jerk here, just let me own that.”

Derek lifted his head enough to start kissing up Stiles neck to his ear. “Fine I’ll let you be the jerk if it means that we can start celebrating.”

Scott piped up from behind them. “And that is our cue to leave because I don’t need to see that...again.”

Stiles called out as their best friends were leaving while Derek was still kissing his neck. “Yep bye guys and hey don’t say anything to anyone else please...hnnghh…we’ll tell everyone in a couple of days.”

Boyd nodded at them as he was pushing Kira and Lydia out the door. They were already talking about plans for the nursery.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, I don't own any of the characters, the show, etc. This is all because my OTP of all of my OTP's is Sterek (Coldflash is gaining on them but shh don’t tell my boys). Kudos and comments make me smile.


End file.
